1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to attachment systems and processes and is more specifically related to devices for the attachment of interior panels in airplanes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current airplane systems and methods use threaded fasteners for attaching interior panels to an aircraft structure. These systems and methods require the use of torque driving tools and also normally require substantial adjustments (e.g. slotting of support brackets) to accommodate gap adjustment between the interior panels and aircraft structure. These adjustments generally consume a substantial amount of time in the installation of these airplane panels. Current methods also generally require expensive sheet metal brackets, which require substantial fabrication time and additional layers of finish for corrosion protection.
It is a constant goal to reduce labor hours required to install interior panels on airplanes. This often drives the need for a quick and easy panel fastening system and method that provides alignment capabilities with minimal or no adjustment requirements.
The disadvantages associated with current interior panel attachment systems made it apparent that a new and improved attachment system is needed. The new attachment system should reduce assembly time and provide indexing features that assist in guiding interior panels into place. It would also be desirable to provide an audible feature that allows a mechanic or installer to know when the panel is engaged. The present disclosure is directed to these ends.